My story
by wild angel eyes
Summary: Max and total are the only survivers and with another member of the flock on the way Max sets out to find her mother for help. Once there she finds her self the centre of attention to curious vampires and a pack of wolves. Especialy her sisters boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

_My Story_

Maximum ride/Twilight crossover

Summary: Max is alone and pregnant. With the flock dead and she and total as the only survivors they travel to forks seeking her mum to help with the birth. Once there she meet two groups of people who find her interesting. Especially a certain werewolf who just imprinted. To bad Max has sworn off love and trusts no one, especially here sisters boyfriend.

...

P_ant, pant, pant. We're running, all six of us with me carrying total. Loud sirens are going off all around alerting the white coats of our escape. We're sprinting down cold tiled corridors desperately trying to find a way out. away from this hell. "Max, there" fang pants out beside me. I look to where he's pointing and relief floods over me. Finally a door. up until now there I haven't been able to spot a window. we've been running around this place that's built like a maze with its tiled flooring and grey painted walls and finally a door and hopefully an exit. "Come on guys nearly there" I call. I increase my speed and can feel the rest of my flock do the same. Angel stumbles near me but Fang sweeps her up and carries her. I glance her a look. Like the rest of us she's wearing a plain white t shirt and shorts they give us before testing. Or it used to be white. Now it's stained with blood from all the cuts and bruises we've all got from cruel experiments. At last I reach for the door and swing it open. __Fresh air__ sweeps across my face as i step out. 'Yes freedom' I think as the rest of the flock and myself step outside i her a click to my right. I quickly spin, BANG, Faaaannnnggg._

"FANG" I jolt awake. my body's trembling and sweat is dripping from my forehead.

"Excuse me dear are you all right" an old lady in the next passenger seat asks. After catching my breathe I answer.

"yeah I'm fine just a nightmare" she smile and goes back to her book. Sigh. I look out the window and think of the nightmare I just had, of the last time I saw my flock. tears well up but I urge them not to fall.

I have to be strong...for us.

I look down at my noticeable bump that is my stomach and place a hand over it. 'Don't worry' I think 'mummy wont let anyone hurt you'.

A slight poking at my feet draws my attention. I look around the bus to make sure no one is looking before bending over as much as possible.

my bag is wriggling around the floor. quickly I grab and unzip it.

"ahhhhh" Totals furry black head pokes out and is gasping for breathe.

"Are you trying to kill me" he starts.

" I nearly died of suffocation in there".

"shhh Total keep it down everyone will here".

"this is cruelty to animals I hope you know" he whispers harshly.

I roll my eyes "I told you no animals allowed and we're nearly there anyway so will you just chill before I have one of my pregnancy craving and eat you"

I shout the last part forgetting my surroundings.

Total ducks back in the bag grumbling to himself as I look and see everyone staring at me.

"Sweetheart" the old lady from before says to me.

"I don't know what your back pack did to you to make you angry but eating it wont do any good"

Great. I can hear total snickering and I kick him HARD and smirk as a small yelp runs throughout the bus.

After that I just block everything out and stare out the window as we enter Forks.

Oh and as if things can't get any worse it starts to rain.

Great.

As I step off the bus I pull up my hood blocking the rain.

Its dangerous for the baby if I got sick so close to my due date.

With Total still snug inside I swing my bag none to gently over one shoulder and begin the search for Mum.

I don't like the idea of involving her but she's the only one I can turn to and trust to help deliver the baby.

Besides the school hasn't found me in months.

Still once the birth is over we'll have to go on the move again.

"Soooo" Totals head pops out and he begins to whisper to me.

"What now?" he asks.

"Dunno" I reply.

"You don't know?, What?, were you just going to walk around in hopes of spotting her? come on Max your smarter than that".

"Forks is a small town someone is bound to know her".

I say in a hushed tone.

"Or better yet we can just look her up in a public phone book" I smile at my brilliance.

"But didn't the guy at the old place say she got married so wont she have a different last name?"

Stupid Total, always raining on my parade.

"It's still worth looking in to" I say.

As I walk I think of the kind of guy my mum married.

It was a shock when I went to her house a few weeks ago only to find she moved and is married.

I'm glad she's doing well.

I haven't seen her or Ella in years and am happy to here their well.

Mum most likely tried to contact me about it but I try to keep her and Ella out of my life as much as possible.

They may protest but its for their own good.

Of course I could have flown here but with how big I am, balance is somewhat a problem in the air.

"ARRRGGGHHHH DOES IT EVER STOP RAINING" I scream.

A guy walking near to me jumps and then speed walks away from me

'chicken shit' I think glaring at him and everything in my way.

"Ooh looks like someone is having one of those pregnancy temper tantrums" Total taunts.

"SHUT IT MUTT FACE" I yell to him over my shoulder.

After looking in a phone book we came up with nothing and now here I am knocked up with an annoying talking dog in the pissing rain.

Yay for me.

"Hey you" I turn to see a police officer approach me

uh oh.

He's a middle aged guy with a kind face.

My instincts aren't telling me to run so I guess he's all right.

"Are you having any trouble, I've noticed you walking around looking a little lost, do you need directions to some place?"

Wow a nice guy how rare.

Hmmm what the hell.

"Actually I'm looking for someone who lives around here but I don't know the address"

He nods a bit "well do you know the name Forks is pretty small and its likely I know them, a friend is it"?

I hesitate for a second.

"Not a friend" I say finally.

"my mother, her name is Dr. Martinez or my sister Ella Martinez"

He freezes as soon as I say my mom's name and then just stare at me as if in shock.

"Now what" I hear Total mutter.

...

That's it for chapter one.

Hope you like.

Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. This is my first ever Fanfic so I wasn't sure if people would like it. Here's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it and keep reading.

...

Chapter 2

It's amazing how quickly people can change their tune.

Take this guy for example, one minute he's all friendly and helping me find my way around town.

And the next he's glaring at me as if I'm something icky he just stepped in.

"OK clearly you don't know her so ill just be on my wa-HEY".

As I slowly back away he reaches out and grabs my arm keeping me there.

"Sweetheart do you think your being funny. I've been married to Dr. Martinez for nearly a year now and not once has she mentioned another child".

I stop and look a him.

"Ahhh so your the guy my mum and sis are shacking up with. you mind taking me to her?"

His grip tightens on me and he begins pulling me along.

Normally I would just give the guy a good punch, but he claims to know mum and I'm out of ideas.

He opens the door to a police car and I get in.

As we drive I ask "so where we going officer?"

"Swan" he replies.

"And I'm taking you to the station".

Wow 5 minutes here and I'm already being arrested.

"May I ask why?"

He answers, still sounding pissed.

"If you are who you claim you are then you'll be able to prove it."

Oh this will be fun.

(Later in the station)

"What is Ella s middle name"?

"Dunno"

"when is your supposed mothers birthday"?

"No clue"

"What is her husbands full name"?

"…..policeman Swan?

"Miss Ride you claim to be Dr. Martinez daughter yet you can't answer simple questions a daughter should know".

The idiot officer smirks in front of me.

"Just to be fair I never said I was a good daughter".

His smirk drops.

Just then Swan come in and slams something on the table.

I reach for it and discover its a photo album.

As I flip through the pages a small smile comes to my face.

The book is packed full of photos of Ella and mum.

Some of Ella as a baby some of her as a kid and then teenager.

"Not a single photo graph of you why would a mother record one daughters life but not the other, unless there is no other daughter".

He folds his arms looking rather pleased with him self.

"Why don't you just call her your self" I ask.

"And worry her that there's a stalker after her and Ella. No way I'm a police officer I know how you people work".

I raise my eyebrow to that.

"If you call and she denies knowing me then I'll leave" I say.

He pauses to think

"Charlie" idiot Officer interrupts.

"she's obviously not gonna confess, call and that will be the end of it".

I smile. Idiot officers not such an idiot after all.

"Fine" Swan grumbles.

He leaves the room whilst dialling looking confident.

"That won't last long" I mutter to myself smirking.

It had been 15 minutes when Swan came back in.

During that time I had a glaring contest with idiot officer and repeatedly kicked Total for squirming in the bag under the table.

The doors open and there stands Swan clutching his phone with a shocked disbelieving look on his face.

I stand a smirk practically tattooed to my face.

"So new daddy" I say walking up to him

"When's Mum getting here"?

"Max!"

I turn to see Mum jumping out the car and running towards me and Charlie.

He and I left the station to wait for mum.

He's hardly said a word, though I can't blame him.

Guess he and Mum are going to have a looong talk.

As long as she doesn't tell him about my wings it should be fine...I hope.

I run the to her and then were clinging to each other mum crying and me fighting back tears but failing.

"I missed you" I say.

"Me too honey I've missed you so much". she sniffles

"Have you gained weight or is it all those layers your wearing"? she jokes.

As she pulls away from me I stiffen remembering why I came here.

Before getting off the bus I put on loads of layers to cover the fact I'm pregnant and because of the rain.

But I guess now is the time to tell.

"Mum" I start.

"I have something to tell you" I unzip my large jacket revealing my bump to mum and Charlie who came to stand by her.

The look on both their face would have been funny had the situation not been serious.

Total then chooses the time to reveal himself by sticking his head out the bag and resting it on my shoulder.

Guess he was 'dying of suffocation' again.

As Mum and Charlie continue to gawk a heavy wind blow bring a unfamiliar scent with it.

I turn and see Mum hadn't come alone.

Standing by the car were 3 inhumanly beautiful people.

All pale as snow.

One was a little girl around 5, the two adults were unmistakeably her parents.

Unlike their child they both had golden eyes.

My instincts were going insane at the sight of them.

My animal side was telling be to run, to protect my child.

But I couldn't leave Mum and Charlie.

That's not all that was unsettling me.

My ears couldn't pick up anything from the two adults.

No heart beat, nothing.

It's like they were dead.

I quickly cover my bump again as if shielding my child and position myself in a fight stance.

Mum sees this and quickly and snaps out of it.

"Honey what wrong?" She looks where I'm looking.

"Oh how rude, Max this is Bella your step sister and her husband Edward".

Bella gives me a shy wave and a quiet "hi".

Edward just stands there looking with curiosity.

I hate him already.

I straighten up and give them a subtle nod. ..._Dammit what is that_?...I'm getting this annoying poking sensation in my head that I haven't felt since Angel..._But WHERE is it coming from_?

I look Edward straight in the eyes.

_You_ I mentally scream.

He jumps slightly startled with a surprised look on his face.

I smirk and quickly put my mental barrier back up.

"And this" My Mum goes on oblivious to what went on between Edward and me.

"Is their daughter Nessie."

I look down at the child who waves shyly from behind her mothers leg.

"Hello" I say "My name's Max".

"Ahem" Total coughs.

Ignoring everyone's surprised stares I introduce him.

"And this no good fur ball strapped to my back is Total".

...

OK. I'm going to leave it there for now. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Thank you so much for the reviews. This is my first fanfic so reading what everyone thinks really makes me happy. Here's chapter 3 I hope you like it. Enjoy.

...

Chapter 3

"Don't be mad at her" I say quietly to Charlie.

"What" he replies startled.

"At Mum. Your mad at her for not telling you about me aren't you?".

We were both sitting in the living room at his and mums house.

Mum was making snacks, Ella as still at school and Bella and Edward were taking Nessie to his parents house.

This left Charlie and I sitting in awkward silence.

Much like the ride here.

It took all self restraint not to jump out the car, it was that packed.

Anyway back to me and Charlie.

"How can I not be mad?" He starts.

"The woman I love and have been married for nearly a year as a secret child" He says quietly, but he's obviously angry.

I felt bad for him, I really did.

But how can I explain the situation without telling the truth about what I am and where I came from.

Its bad enough I'm even here visiting mum and Ella.

I don't want to endanger anyone else.

We may have gotten off on the wrong foot but that's only because he loves mum and Ella and protecting them from a possible stalker.

That defiantly earns my respect.

"Mum doesn't enjoy keeping secrets from her loved ones. Not unless she absolutely has to" Charlie looks over to me.

"Mum doesn't tell people of me because that's how I want it." He gives me an odd look.

"why would you want that?."

I sigh.

"I lead my own life totally different from Mum and Ella, Its complicated".

He still looks at me oddly

"Look" I say.

"you can be mad at me and even hate me, but please don't be angry with her."

"Maaax!"

"Gotta go mums calling". I leave Charlie to think about what I said.

"How did this happen" She asked in a hushed tone.

I know she was referring to the baby.

We were in the kitchen making sandwiches.

"Is Fang the father? Where is he and everyone else.? I saw total but where are the rest of the flo-MAX?" She stops seeing tears swell in my eyes.

"Dead" I say quietly "Their all dead mum."

"Oh Max" She hugs me tightly and I begin to tell her how it all began.

Flashback

Fang and I were both locked in a white tiled room with no widows and a bed in the middle.

we were camping in the forest when we were ambushed by fly boys.

We fought hard but in the end we were captured and taken to the School.

They gave us these weird grey clothes that look like hospital scrubs to wear.

And separated fang and I from the rest of the flock.

"Its going to be all right" Fang says taking my hand.

A year ago we finally confessed our love and we're now together.

I smile and squeeze his hand in response.

But the uneasiness in my stomach doesn't stop.

Over the years the flocks animal instinct have heighten.

As well as our sense of smell, sight and hearing increasing we also developed the ability to sense when danger approaches,who's friend or foe, predator or prey.

Fang comes up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

I sigh and lean into him enjoying his warmth.

He kisses the side of my neck.

"we'll get out of this we always do" he murmurs against my neck.

I turn around in his arms, wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close to me.

"I love you" I say.

He tightens his hold on me. "I love you too".

He pulls back to give me a soft comforting kiss and for that moment despite being in hell I feel like I'm in heaven.

"Maximum and Fang" a booming voice draws our attention in the corner is a TV screen with a male white coat on it.

"welcome, we hope you are comfortable" he says.

"Oh yeah I just love being dragged to hell forced to wear these ugly clothes and and locked in a blindingly white room" I reply sarcastically.

Looking at the white coat he doesn't seem amused.

"We will be using you 2 as part of an experiment."

"Shocker" me and fang say together.

The white coat continues.

"As you are both 16, you are more than able to reproduce. The two of you will mate and the child will be used for experimentation to see the comparisons between man made avians as oppose to natural born ones"

Both fang and I freeze in shock.

"That's sick" Fang explodes.

yes. We thought about doing...ya know..IT sometimes but we weren't ready yet and there was never a time or place and believe me this isn't the place.

"And you actually think we would go along with this and give you our child? You scientist get crazier every year".

"You Will cooperate" the white coat says looking annoyed.

"And if we don't?" I challenge.

The screen suddenly changes to the flock locked in a glass room.

"They will be gassed and killed" the white coat says in the background.

Both Fang and I tense.

"And we will then send in another experiment to force Max to cooperate should Fang refuse."

Fang wraps his arm around me protectively.

"You have 2 hours before I return by then I expect the deed to be done."

And then the screen goes blank.

End of flashback.

"And that's how it happened" I finish explaining to Mum.

She looks shocked and remains silent.

I remember when the white coats confirmed I was pregnant.

It only motivated the flock more to escape for the sake for our flocks soon to be new addition.

And we were so close as well.

I would be dead had the flock not protected me and the baby.

It was my job to protect THEM, but I failed as a leader.

Total and my baby are all that's left of my flock and I will do what ever it takes to protect them.

I can't afford any distractions.

which means I can't stay to long nor trust anyone.

Once Mum delivers the baby safely I'll leave and probably never come back.

...

That's chapter 3.

Hope you liked it. For chapter 4 I was thinking of doing either Bella or Edwards POV, dunno yet.

Anyway s please review


	4. Chapter 4

Hey readers. Hope you like how the story is going so far. We've been hearing a lot from Max so far so this chapter will be dedicated to the characters of twilight. Enjoy. By the way Max is 17 and so is Seth. She turned 17 a few weeks before. Ella is 15 nearly 16. Just so you know.

...

Chapter 4

Edwards POV.

We were driving to drop Nessie off at Carlisle's house.

All the while my head was swimming with thousands of questions.

Who was this girl?

Where did she come from?.

Why is she here?

And how was she able to detect and block me from her mind so easily?

These were the main questions whirling around in my head.

She makes me feel uneasy.

Her scent is different from a humans.

Kind of like a birds.

I don't trust her.

There's something ...predatory about her.

Then there's the fact she's pregnant.

If she turns out to be dangerous then there's on question the child will be too.

This complicates things further.

Ring ring.

Bella's phone rings.

"Hello? Oh hi Ella ...yeah...sure... see you then, bye".

She hangs up and turns to me.

"'We need to pick up Ella from school on the way back".

I nod in response.

"You okay?" She asks me concerned.

I smile and reach over to take her hand.

"Just thinking" I say.

We drive the rest of the way in silence.

I don't know who this Max is but 2 things are certain.

She's not human.

And she's a potential threat.

When we got out of the car at Carlisle house I saw Seth and Jacob waiting outside.

"Jacob" Nessie squeals excitedly.

He picks her up and spins her as she laughs.

I smile seeing my child so happy.

"Hey guys what's up"? Seth said.

"Well" Bella Begins

"Turns out Ella has an older sister, she's here visiting" she finishes.

Both Seth and Jacob look shocked

"Wow" Seth says

"Ella never mentioned her"

"yeah neither did Dr. M" Jacob says.

"She's around your age Seth and from the look of her bump is heavily pregnant.

Unfortunately that's all the info we know" I say.

They all give me an odd look.

"I cant read her mind" I explain.

Their eyes widen in shock.

"She has some kind of barrier and was able to detect I was the one reading her mind".

"Whoa" says Seth.

"That's rather disturbing" we turn to see Carlisle walk up to us.

I nod in agreement.

"There's something different about her" Bella says.

"She doesn't smell human and I can't help but feel ...threatened when around her" she finishes. J

acob tightens his hold on Nessie

"Is she a danger to us"? he asks.

"We don't know yet". I say

"She is a potential danger but to us is yet to be determined". Carlisle then interrupts.

"Keep a close eye on her and be on your guard." he says.

"we don't want to cause trouble for Charlie and his family. Edward you say you can't get anything from Max but try Ella and her Mother. you never picked up an Max in their heads because they never thought about it much and you never really payed attention". I nod.

"If you focus you may be able to dig something up". He says.

He then turns to Jacob.

"Can you ask Sam to schedule a meeting between our family and the pack. This seems like something we all need to discuss". Jacob nods.

After a moment of silence Bella then says.

"Hey Jake can you take care of Renesme? Edward and I are picking up Ella then heading back to dads house".

"Do you even have to ask"? he replies heading indoors.

"I'll go with you guys" I turn to Seth

"I wanna see Ella and meet this new mysterious sister".

"Sure" I say.

Bella s POV.

We were on the way to get Ella.

It was pretty quiet in the car.

I don't know what to think about Max.

A part of me feels uneasy around her and, like I said before threatened.

But then I look in her eyes.

Her deep brown eyes that look as if they've seen the darkest parts of hell.

But that's not all.

When I look in her I eyes I see pain, suffering and despair.

I've seen those eyes before.

In myself when Edward left.

I think there's more to this girl than even us vampires can comprehend.

"Hi guys".

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't realize Ella getting in the car.

She leans over to give Seth A kiss on the cheek.

I smile.

She's had a crush on him since she moved here.

They've been dating for a few weeks and is now convinced she's in love.

"Hi Ella guess who's visiting" I say.

"Who?"

"your sister Max".

She freezes hearing Max s name "Really? They're here"? she asks excitedly.

I frown they, "No just Max".

A look of confusion washes over her face and then she goes quiet as it in deep thought.

Seth reaches over to take her hand.

"Why didn't you tell me"? he asks.

"Do you two not get along?".

"No" she answers quickly

"Max is great she's the best both me and Mum love her...it's just complicated,sorry".

As soon as we parked the car Ella was out the door and running to the house.

Once inside she was calling for Max.

When Max emerged from the kitchen it was obvious she'd been crying a bit.

Though she did try to hide it. Once Ella saw her she ran into her arms crying.

"I missed you sooo much" she sobbed.

"me to" Max said trying to hold back tears.

"We hadn't heard a word from you in such a long time".

"sorry, I'll explain everything later okay"?

They finally pulled apart and that's when Ella noticed the bump.

"Like I said I'll explain later" Max says.

"Hey Ella don't run off like that you could hurt yourse-" Seth freezes once he spots Max.

He then continues to stare at her as if she was the only one in the entire world.

I recognize that look.

My eyes widen and I turn to Edward for confirmation.

He gives a subtle nod his eyes also wide.

Well things have just got a whole lot more complicated.

Seth just imprinted on Max.

...

Hope you like please review. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiya everyone here' chapter 5 please enjoy it.

...

Chapter 5

**Seth s POV.**

It's weird. I don't remember why I was running or who I was calling when I entered the kitchen. Heck I can't even remember who I am.

All I know is this beautiful creature in front of me was mine, she was meant for me, to protect, love and care for.

It's like I've been walking in a daze my whole life and seeing her has fully awaken me.

Have I just imprinted?

I hope so because that means we were meant to be together forever.

I take a step towards her but she steps away covering her stomach.

Then I remember she's pregnant.

With another man s child.

I frown as a wave of jealousy washes over me.

It should be MY child she's carrying mine and mine alone.

She takes another step back and I calm down thinking I scared her.

I look in her eyes.

Two deep brown pools and realize she's frowning at me like she can't stand me.

I stop my advancement and wonder why my soul mate is looking at me like she hates me.

_"Seth...Seth..._SETH".

My name draws my attention and I look to my side to see Ella clinging to my arm looking worried.

There was a time when I thought the world of Ella.

But now I think the whole universe of Max.

There's just no comparison.

That's not to say I don't like Ella or want to be friends.

I can just never see her the same way again.

It's going to be hard to tell her.

This situation reminds me of my sister Leah and Sam s situation before Emily came along.

But I don't regret meeting Max.

After all we're meant to be.

"I'm fine" I reassure her.

"That's good". she leans in to give me a peck on the lips but I turn my face and she gets my cheek.

Now that I've imprinted I feel as if I'd betray Max if anyone kissed me.

Especially her sister.

Ella looks slightly confused but quickly moves on.

"This is my sister Max, Max this is my boyfriend Seth".

Oh no, she just introduced me as her boyfriend.

I give Max a charming smile while she gives me a quick nod of her head and deepens her frown.

"I'm feeling sleepy" she says in a monotone voice

"Travelling all day takes it out of you"

She then makes her way upstairs

"Aren't you hungry?" Ella asks.

"I'd be surprised if she was she ate 10 sandwiches then asked for mine" Charlie enters the kitchen.

"Hey I'm eating for 2 you know" Defends Max heading upstairs.

Watching her go pains me.

**Max s POV (when Seth first enters kitchen)**

I pull back from Ella to see and native American looking guy standing at the door.

As soon as I spot him I feel automatically drawn to him.

Like I was his and he mine. He and I stare at each other completely oblivious to everyone in the room.

I think I just fell in lo-WAIT.

What the hell is wrong with me? I love Fang.

Always have always will.

How dare this, this pretty boy make me feel this way.

I hate him for making me feel this way, for making me feel thing I promised never to feel again.

He takes a step and I back away shielding my child.

An odd look something like anger crosses his face as he looks a my stomach and I wonder what he's thinking.

I continue to back up.

A few seconds later I realize Ella is saying something and I discover his name is Seth.

She then introduces us to one another and I find out they are a couple.

Hearing that hurt more than it should have.

Especially after he gave me that charming smile and again I find myself hating this creature for stirring up these feelings inside of me.

I excuse my self from everyone else and head upstairs.

"Arrrgh" I shriek into a pillow.

"Hey, hey some of us are trying to sleep"

I turn to see Total lying at the end of the bed.

I lift the pillow to throw it at him but suddenly and unexpectedly burst into tears.

"Freaking pregnancy hormones" I mutter.

Total comes to lay his head in my lap as a comforting gesture.

"You OK Max"? he asks. Instead of answering I pick him up, he rests his head on my shoulder and allows me to cry into his fur.

"You'll be al right kid." He says to me.

Total may be a pain at times but he's the last of my family and has been there for me.

He remains silent as I spend the next hour or so crying.

Crying for my lost family, for my unborn child, for this feeling of betrayal against Fang and my sister.

I truly hate myself.

And Seth.

Total and I were lying in a spare bed Mum set up for me in Ella s room.

It was now 3 in the morning and Ella was snoozing away on the other side of the room.

Earlier She and I had a long talk.

I told her about what happened at the school and about the flock.

She cried a little.

She always got on well with the flock despite our brief visits.

I asked her about Edward and his family and asked if the was anything odd about them.

"You mean apart from being drop dead gorgeous?"

She also talked about Seth.

It was obvious she really liked him maybe even love him and that just made the hatred for myself and guilt build within me.

Soon everyone one was asleep but I was still worried.

Tomorrow I Mum was going to give me and the baby a check up in the afternoon.

Before then I plan to confront the Cullen s.

I may be able to block Edward but the same doesn't apply for Ella and Mum. Besides it' s not like they're exactly normal.

Considering they have no heart beat apart from Nessie and they smell of animal blood.

I'm no fool.

My instinct tells me they're dangerous predators.

But so am I.

Just because I have the ability to hurt people doesn't mean I will.

They same concept may apply for them.

But that doesn't mean I'm going to trust them.

Just lay down some rules.

They don't bother me and I won't bother them.

Soon I'll be out of here again anyway.

The thought of leaving brought a picture of Seth to my head and I instantly became annoyed.

I rolled over punching my pillow and willed myself to sleep.

**Back to Seth s POV**

I was in the forest doing the usual patrol. It was late at night and I was in my wolf form. I couldn't stop thinking about Max. She really seemed to hate me and it was killing me.

I desperately want to see her.

At the house Dr. M thought it best to leave her be.

I remembered what Edward and Bella had said about her not being human and a possible threat.

I refuse to believe she's a threat to us.

Although I just met her I feel I already know her. She's a strong and tough girl who will resist showing her weak side.

I'll get her to open up to me, to show her we're meant to be and can be happy together.

I'm even willing to be a father to her child should she want it.

As long as we're together.

But before that there's one thing I have to do.

Break up with Ella.

...

Did ya like chapter 5?

Please review and tell me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiya readers. Sorry I took longer to update. Thanks for all the reviews, really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Max s pov**

Me and Mum were heading to her office.

We were in the car with her driving and we were both sitting in comfortable silence.

Ella was at school and Charlie went to work.

I was dreading this check up. Mum was going to do an ultra sound to see how the baby was doing.

All sorts of questions raced in my head.

What if the baby isn't aright? Will it have wings or, or a beak?.

Oh my god what if its an egg and I have to give birth to it, THEN sit on it for months on end until it hatches?

I was at the point of hyperventilation when Mum shook my shoulder.

"we're here".

Taking a few deep breaths I climbed out of the car.

"You okay"? she asked me

"fine" I said. _Yeah right_

Once inside Mum had me lay on a metal table and lift my shirt to reveal my bump.

As I waited for her to set everything up I rubbed my belly affectionately.

"All right I'm going to put some of this on your stomach it may be cold".

She then squirted some jello like stuff on me.

She then took this weird mouse thing and scanned it along my stomachs.

I turned to the screen beside us.

Mum was silent for a bit, I turned to see her have a serious look of concentration on her face turn to one of surprise.

"Oh my god" I burst "The babies hurt isn't it"?

She looked to me.

"No Max that's not"

"It's an egg then isn't it. I'm going lay a big giant egg".

"Max if you would just"

"And knowing my luck I'll probably crush the thing or drop it or Total will try to make an omelette again".

"MAX"

I stop my mini panic attack and turn to her.

"Twins" she said.

..."huh"?...

"Twins Max you're having twins" she smiles.

I just look at her in pure shock

"As ...as in two"? I ask rather stupidly.

"Yes twins usually means two" she replies.

she then turns to the screen and points toward it.

"This one on the left is a boy I'd say and the one on the right is a girl. They're both healthy and in good condition".

I look at the screen to see two distinct shapes.

I smile _my babies_ I think.

As I look longer and more closer I notice small sort of bone like shapes on their backs.

_Wings. _

I was sitting in Ella s room looking at the small picture of my two babies from the ultra sound.

I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad that they have wings.

When I pictured a family in the past we'd all be flying. But Fang and the rest of the flock were in the picture too.

Fang and I would be teaching our kids how to fly and do tricks in the sky.

When we were in the school planning the escape Fang said he couldn't wait to teach our son or daughter how to fly.

"Yeah and we'll have a little minion to join mine and Gazzy s explosives club" Iggy had added, of course that led to a beating from me.

I smile at the memory. Of course now that's all it is...a memory.

Fang will never teach his children to fly.

_If they didn't have wings_ I think _Then they could_ _live normal lives_.

I look down at my stomach.

"wings or not" I say.

"Mummy loves you both and WILL protect you."

_Knock knock_.

I wake from my nap and look to see Bella entering the room.

I automatically tense, though I'm pretty sure she won't hurt me, not in her fathers house with his wife down stairs anyway.

"Hi sorry for waking you" she says I sit up.

"It's fine what do you want".

She looks a little uncomfortable.

"Well we haven't spoken much since you arrived so I thought we could get to know each other".

"So in other words you came here to interrogate me then report back to your husband, am I right"? She stiffens then lets out a sigh.

**Bella's pov**

"Actually Edward doesn't know I'm here" I say to Max.

"And he'd kill me if he knew I came to see you by my self he's a little protective especially considering we don't know what you are or where your from".

What I am"? She tries to look innocent.

"We know your not totally human or at least different from other humans".

She tenses.

"What we really want to know" I quickly add "If your a threat to us, me and my family I mean".

"well" she starts.

"That depends, are you a threat to mine?".

We're quiet for a few moments just looking at each other.

"I never attack or hurt anyone without good reason". she says looking me straight in the eyes and I believe her.

"Nor do we" I say and we both physically relax.

"So" Max starts casually.

"what are you anyway and don't deny it I know your not totally human either".

I sigh I guess she has a right to know especially know that Seth has imprinted on her, so she'll find out eventually.

"We will answer all you questions but we also have some for you".

She looks a bit reluctant but then nods in agreement.

"I'll go tell my family your not a threat to us and we came arrange a meeting. Is tonight OK?"

She's quiet for a moment.

"If your family thought I was a threat why didn't you?"

I thought about that for a while.

"I dunno" I finally said .

"you just didn't seem like the kind of person who goes out of her way to hurt people and you looked really ...lost" I said remembering all the pain and sadness in her eyes.

She puts on a defensive look like she wants to deny it, but then she relaxes fine she finally agrees.

"we'll meet up tonight..where"? I smile

"Me and Edward will pick you up and take you to our house and introduce you".

She nods reluctantly.

**Back to Max s pov**

Aaaahhhhhh what the hell was I thinking agreeing to this.

I could be walking right into a trap.

Bella just left and I'm already dreading meeting her family.

I'm such an idiot they could kill me as soon as I step through the door and I'd be totally out numbered.

Stupid Maximum. ...But for some reason, when Bella looked me in the eyes and told me she and her family don't hurt people without good reason I believed her.

When I was around her and Edward I sensed they we're _capable_ of hurting me and were _potential_ threats.

That doesn't mean they _will_ hurt me.

After all I have the power to hurt and destroy many people but I choose not to.

So maybe their the same.

And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about the Cullen family.

Sigh.

Guess I better go tell Total about the meeting tonight no way am I facing them alone.

Besides they'll find out about him eventually.

* * *

Hey thanks again for the reviews.

Again sorry it took so long to update I've been real busy lately, but enough excuses.

I really hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and will review.

Bye, bye


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya. Its been a while since my last update, so sorry for making you all wait and thanks to all those who reviewed.

I just realised I never put a disclaimer in any of my previous chapters so I'll do it now.

Disclaimer: I do not own maximum ride or twilight. (no matter how much I wish I did)

* * *

Maxs

I was standing outside the Cullens house.

My fist was held up in a knocking motion.

Now all I have to decide is whether to knock or to turn around and leave.

"Dammit woman if you don't knock I will" I glare down at total.

"And how will you do that with those stubby paws of yours huh"? I reply.

He lets out a agitated puff.

I feel my anger rise I was feeling nervous ever since Bella and I had arranged that meeting and the last thing I need is a argument right now.

"You know you didn't have to come here".

"Of course I did".

Totals soft tone surprises me and I look down to find him staring up at me.

"we're a family" he says and all my anger suddenly evaporates.

"We may be small but you and I are still a flock, we look out for each other".

I give him a small sad smile and the tinniest of nods fearing I'd break down if I dare say anything.

After a moment I take deep breathe.

"well lets get this over with".

I knock then bend over and scoop up Total.

I hold him close to me as we wait for the door to open.

**Seth s pov**

The pack and I were at the Cullen s.

We were waiting for Max to arrive.

I met up with the pack last night and told them of my encounter with Max.

Many congratulated me though were still sympathetic that id have to end it with Ella.

I'm not looking forward to that.

After all how do you tell a girl your breaking up with her because your madly in love with her pregnant older sister?

But I can't think about that right now.

Right now we have to decide on how we tell Max what we are without scaring her.

"When the hell is she going to get here this place stinks of leeches".

I throw a glare towards my sister Leah but let it go.

She has mixed feelings about my imprinting.

She's happy for me as an older sister should be but is also jealous and that leads to her feeling guilt.

And of course because of the bond the pack shares we all feel what she's feeling.

"Not that I'm taking the bitches side here and I mean bitch in more way than one".

I look towards Rosalie as she begins to complain.

"But I'm sick of waiting for this girl, I have better things to do you know than sit around waiting for some knocked up teen".

I let a growl loose as I glare at her.

I feel a cool hand on my shoulder and look to see Edward.

"Settle down Rosalie, she'll" get here, What we really need to worry about right now is what to tell her when she does". he says.

I nod I agreement while Rosalie silently huffs.

"So what do we tell her"? asks Jasper who was sitting on the couch with a frustrated looking Alice.

"The truth" replies Bella.

"Arrrggghhh I can't see her" we turn to Alice surprised by her little outburst.

"I can't see her at all she's like you mutts".

Hows that possible mutters Carlisle loud enough for all to hear.

"It is rather odd" says Sam.

The room fills with silence.

Suddenly muttering can be heard from the door.

My heart rate increases and I'm suddenly excited to see Max.

Carlisle takes an unnecessary deep breathe and he and Esme approach the door.

**back to Max**

I hold my breath as the door opens to reveal two beautiful people.

One male the other female. I give a small harmless smile.

"Hi. I'm Max. umm your expecting me?".

"Of course" replies the woman giving me a warm motherly smile.

They both usher me in.

My name is Carlisle Cullen and my wife Esme.

I both give them nods of acknowledgement.

we walk in to the sitting area and I automatically freeze.

"I thought it was just myself and your family" I glare at Bella referring to the group of native looking men who oddly remind me of a pack of wolves.

They give of this kind of wolfish scent.

I especially didn't want to see Seth again.

I turn to glimpse at him in hopes that the sudden feelings I got last time was just a fluke.

Uh oh.

My heart increases and I feel this sudden bond and pull towards him.

CRAP.

I quickly avert my eyes.

"This concerns us too" replies what I assume is the leader of the group.

"My name is Sam" he says

"And you must me Max".

Still cautious I give him a slight nod.

"Ahem". I look down and see Total glaring at me.

"Oh sorry" I say I look to see everyone looking at him in slight confusion.

I let a small smirk slip.

"This if Total" I introduce.

"Now lets get down to business my mothers is expecting me back soon".

A look is shared between Carlisle and Sam.

Sam gives a slight nod.

Carlisle clears his throat and takes a step forward.

I sit down and prepare myself for the Cullen s tale.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter its a little short but I'll try to make them longer in the future

please review and tell me what you thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya Everyone. Sorry it's been a long time since I updated. I promise to try and update more regularly in future.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. please enjoy this next chapter and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight nor maximum ride.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Max**

It's been over an hour since I arrived at the Cullens house. who would of thought vampires and shape shifting werewolves existed? cause I sure as hell didn't ...AND I STILL DON'T.

Honestly do this people think I'm stupid, I mean yeah there's something not normal about them sure, but all this supernatural nonsense is just bull crap.

Hmm maybe they're escaped mutants like me but have somehow deluded themselves into thinking they're vampires or pixies or whatever shit they come up with next.

"you don't believe us" Says one of the "vampire" males, Jasper I think his name was.

"you think we're crazy " He continues.

"well yeah" I say.

"I mean I've seen a lot of strange stuff throughout my life but vampires and werewolves come on".

"I see your going to need some proof" DR. Cullen raises from his seat on the couch within the next second he's across the room next to a grand piano and my eyes widen as I watch him raise it above with one hand ABOVE HIS FREAKING HEAD.

What the?

A low growl from the corner caught my attention one of the wolves, Paul I think body starts to tremble.

Within 5 seconds a wolf as big as a bear stands in the middle of the room.

The next thing I know the room is spinning and everything goes black.

**Bella**

I quickly dash over and catch Max before she hits the ground.

"Is she al right"? Seth s panicky voice says behind me.

"She's fine just a little overwhelmed I guess" I tell him as I lay her back on the couch careful not to jolts her stomach too much.

"Well that went well" I hear Leah say.

Seth sits beside me on the floor, his eyes frantically looking over Max s body for injuries.

"She's fine" I say again.

"It's a lot to take in and we must remember she's heavily pregnant so her bodies under a lot of strain as it is" Says Esme coming up behind us.

"Wow who's the pretty lady?" Reseme asks as Jake comes back from picking her up from Emily s. Max is still asleep on the couch.

It had been over an hour and I'm beginning to worry.

"This is our friend Max, sweety remember? She's just resting try not to wake her".

She walks up to Max and tries to peer over at her for a better look but is still too short.

Despite the rapid ageing she still looks like a small child.

"Mama I think she's waking up".

**Max**

Argh.

My head.

Damn must of passed out.

which is strange because it takes a lot to make me faint I hope this isn't some kind of sign that the babies are in trouble.

I hear a small child s voice and slowly open my eyes.

Oh my god.

"A-angel"? I mutter .

As I reach out the blonde curls and blue eyes transform into auburn coloured curls and deep brown eyes.

Tears well in my eyes as I realize this is not Angel and memories of her flash in my mind.

Memories of her smiling, flying, hugging me.

Playing with Gazzy then the memories turn dark.

Of her screaming in agony, crying with a bruised and battered body as I hold her close to me in our cage and then of her stone cold dead body covered in blood.

A gasp releases me of my memories and I look up realizing too late that I left my mind open and Edward saw everything.

After a brief check up from doctor Cullen to ensure me and the babies were fine and Esme kindly offered me a snack which I gratefully accepted we were once again seated.

It was now my turn to tell my tale.

"Firstly" I start.

"you should know that like you I am not totally human" I then slowly spread my wings and watch as they're eyes widen in amazement and wonder.

"wow pretty" I hear Renesme exclaim.

I smile at her in thanks and look towards Edward.

He nods in understanding.

My tale is not meant for the ears of sweet innocent girls like her.

And so he sends Renesme to her room upstairs to play for a bit.

I send Total with her to keep her company which seems to please her a lot.

Once Renesme left I take a deep breath and then begin to tell them my story.

**Seth**

As Max finishes her story I struggle to keep my temper under control.

I look around the room and everyone has shock, disgust or anger written on their faces.

I can't blame them.

Even if Max wasn't my imprint it is just disgusting what happened to her.

To spend most of her life experimented on and hunted then having the only people in the world she loved and trusted murdered.

She didn't go into details about the murder and experiments but as she told them a look of horror passed over her face and you knew it was it was terrible.

Soon after we began to ask questions, trying hard not to ask ones that may bring up bad memories.

When she spoke of Fang, the babies father a wave of jealousy hit me.

From the look in her eyes it was clear how much she loved him and how much she still does.

We were all shocked and disgusted to find they were forced into the pregnancy.

"Though the circumstances were bad I regret nothing" Max tells us.

"This way I still have a piece of him with me".

I watch as she rubs her swollen stomach fondly.

Finally Max was done.

There was still a lot more to her life but I can tell she doesn't 100% trust us and must be exhausted emotionally and physically.

I think after that story we all were.

It was 10.00 pm when Max left the Cullen house.

Esme insisted she stay the night and rest but Max was stubborn.

A quality I find cute.

So Bella offered to drive her home and I offered to tag along.

**Max**

Out of all the people to sit in the back seat with why did it have to be HIM.

Bella was sitting at front driving whilst Seth and I sat in the back.

"You really didn't need to come along you know" I say in a bored voice

"I know" he says.

"I wanted to".

"Oh right you probably want to see Ella" I say ignoring the pain in my chest.

"She went out with some friends but she may be home when we get there". I say.

He looks at me and just stares.

"So you still may be able to see her"

"Hmm huh? uh who?"

"Ella" I say again.

"your girlfriend".

"Oh? oh yeah that's right Ella" He mumbles

"Honestly what a dummy". I look out the window and realize we're home.

"Max, Seth" I hear Ella scream as I step out the car.

She pecks me on the cheek.

"Mum told me the news about the twins congrats" she says.

I smile and thank her.

She then dashes past me and lunges herself at Seth seeming to surprise him and kisses him hard.

I look away quickly blaming the sudden anger and pain on being overly protective for my little sister and rush in the house with Total following close behind.

* * *

Okay. That's it for now. hope you liked it and will review.

see ya.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone. Thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate them. I know it's been a long time since I updated and I thank you for your patience.

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum ride nor do I own twilight.

...

**Chapter 9**

**Max s pov**.

I quickly make my way upstairs towards my room trying hard to remove the image of Seth and Ella from my mind. I Slam my door shut and throw my bag on the bed.

"Hey Watch it will ya?".

Oops "Sorry Total guess I forgot you were in there".

He quickly squirms from the bag and shakes his fur.

"What's up with you anyway? I thought the meeting with the vamps and wolves went rather well".

Sighing I lie on the bed absent-mindedly rubbing my tummy.

"It's nothing just hormones I guess" I mutter.

For a while we sit in silence.

Eventually Totals belly rumbles and heads towards the kitchen wagging his tail.

Finally alone I use the time to sort my thoughts.

Still rubbing my bump I close my eyes thinking of my children to come.

Will they look like me or fang?.

Have my light hair and brown eyes and tawny wings? or his deep beautiful black eyes and strong powerful dark wings?

Fang.

I miss him so much.

I loved ...no love him with all my heart.

Suddenly the image of fang changes and in his place I see a muscular bare chested native American with dark wolf like eyes and shaggy hair.

Seth? My eyes snap open in shock but the image of Seth smiling lingers in my mind.

Guilt racks through me once again.

I just lost Fang and mi already dreaming of another guy.

Not just any guy but my sisters boyfriend.

God I'm such a bad person I will always love fang but I feel drawn to Seth somehow it's hard to explain. ARRRRGGGG.

This is so confusing.

I would go for a flight but judging by how heavy I am I don't think my wings could take the weight.

So a nice walk will have to do.

I make my way down the stairs only to stop upon hearing Ella s raised voice.

**Seth s pov**

After finally detaching Ella from myself I watch as Max quickly makes her way upstairs.

I long to follow her, to tell her how I feel, to hold her but the feel of Ella tugging me towards the living room reminds me why that's not a option at this present time.

I turn to find Ella has sat me on a couch and though I know she's talking I find I can't concentrate on what's she's saying.

My mind keeps thinking about Max.

After hearing all the shocking events from her life I find myself more I love with her than ever.

If that's even possible.

She's strong willed, determined and despite the cruelty that's happened to her throughout life she still finds it in her heart to love and care.

I can tell from the way she looks at Ella and her Mum.

Or the way she stroked totals fur earlier today.

Or...from the way she runs her hands across her swollen stomach.

Once again jealousy flares in me and I feel ashamed because of it.

Its not Max s fault or even Fangs or the babies.

I guess as a wolf I feel somewhat territorial.

"It's so great having Max back again."

The mention of Max s name stirs me from my deep thought.

"Though I should warn you she's a bit protective of me but I'm sure once she gets to know you better she'll approve".

"Umm Ella"?

And I can' t wait till the babies arrive she's having twins you know, i wonder if they'll look more like Max or Fang"?

"Ella"?

"He's the babies father but I guess you won't get to meet him it's a shame really I think you would have liked him and the rest of the flock er I mean family".

"ELLA".

My outburst surprises her into silence.

I take a deep breath and prepare for what I'm about to say.

"Look Ella your a great girl and your fun to be around but".

"Seth? your? your not breaking up with me are you"?

Sigh "yeah I am, I'm so sorry Ella but".

"WHY? Is it me? did I do something wrong?"

"No, god no it's just. I..I love some one else".

"Some one else? I don't understand not two days ago we were laughing holding hands and kissing and now your telling me you love someone else"?

"I didn't plan it, it just.."

"WHO? TELL ME WHO"?

"I can't say yet, I haven't told her myself".

I got up ready to leave. "I'm sorry Ella I hope we can still be friends"

Turning to leave I feel her tug me back.

"Please Seth I love you this girl probably won't even return your feelings anyway".

That hurt but I know it's not right to continue to treat Ella as second best.

Besides Max is my imprint if I can't be with her then I rather be alone.

As I leave Ella crying on the couch and round the corner towards to the hall a fist crashes into my face with alarmingly strong force considering me being a shape shifting wolf.

I stumble back hand on jaw only to realize it was Max who punched me.

There she stood a glare on her face shaking her now bruising fist.

Oh man the look she was giving me.

If looks could kill I'd be six feet under.

...

Again thanks for the reviews and being patient with my updates.

Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, sorry for the long wait hope you like this next chapter.

**...**

**Chapter 10**

**Max pov**

The fucking prick.

First he dumps my lil sis and know i think i broke a couple of fingers because of the shit.

"Fucking hell what the hell is your skull made of"? i shout whilst shaking my throbbing fist.

"God this hurts".

"Max are you alright" i look up to see Seth approaching me.

Concern written all over his face.

I step back.

Bloody shapeshifter, i throw one of my best punches and he just acts as if i flicked him.

Grrrr.

"Im not the one you should be asking that you dumbass"

I point to Ellas tear streaked face watching us curiously.

"You think you can hurt my family and get away with it, well sorry no, not going to happen".

I raise my fist in an attempt to blow another punch at him, but the next thing i know im pinned to the wall Seth leaning into me though not to heavily so as not to put pressure on the twins.

I try to push him off me but my hands are quickly pinned to my sides.

I growl in frustration

"Max please stop struggling you'll hurt your self".

Argh his reasoning just aggrivates me more.

"Don't tell me what to do you jerk. you made my sister cry and over a stupid idiot like you, god your soo frustrating why? why should she cry over a scum bag like you".

I know what i was saying was harsh but my emothions were getting the best of me and after soo long of keeping them bottled they were eventualy going to burst out.

"Ever sincce i saw you i couldnt stand you. Making me think things and feel things i shouldn't"

His eyes widend as i went on

"But i put up with you for Ella and now you do this" i motion to Ella once again.

I finaly stop, taking deep breathes from all my screaming.

Slowly he steps back taking his hands off me.

The only sound is my puffing away and Ellas quiet sniffles.

Looking in his eyes i see hurt and confusion and i fight the urge to wrap my arms in comfort around him.

"Max" he finaly whispers.

I freeze

"just ...go" i finaly say in a broken voice.

"But Max.."

"GO" i sceam

After hesitating he finaly leaves, quietly closing the front door behind him.

A minute or soo passses until Totals voice breaks me out of my own confused thoughts.

"Well wasn't that entertaing"? he says from the top of the stairs oviously spying.

I throw him a glare

"Glad you enjoyed the show"

"Now now Max don't start on me, if you keep stressing out the way your doing you'll hurt the twins"

That stops me and i will myself to calm down.

Taking deep breathes i makes my way toward Ella.

"Hey you ok" i ask.

"Yeah" she sniffles

"Sorry you had to see that and getting you involved" she says.

I crouch down next to her (as much as i can while pregnant) and hug her "No prob sis and i kinda Butted in to be honest".

"Thats alright you were just looking out for me".

After returning my hug she makes her way for the stairs

"Im gonna got get cleaned up you shuld rest to" she says in a broken voice and with that she dissapears upstairs.

**seth pov**

I left max and Ellas house feeling completely broken.

I knew ending things with Ella would be hard but i never imagined doing it with max there.

God she must hate me now.

I feel my heart tighten and my eyes cringe shut whenever i think of that glare of hers aimed at me.

"_Ever sincce i saw you i couldnt stand you, making me think things and feel things i shouldn't_"

My eyes snap open and i stop remembering her words.

Could she possibly feel the same for me but wont atmit it?.

My heart beat picks up with the thought.

Or is that just hopefull thinking?

rrrgggg.

I just dont know what to think or what to do

i feel completely helpless.

Realizing i made my way into the woods i begin stripping in hopes a nice run in my wolf form would help take off at least a little stress.

**Max Pov**

After a shower and some fresh clothes i decided to take a walk through the woods to clear my mind a bit.

Total was too busy watching movies to join and i could still hear Ella crying in her room when i left so thought best just to give her some room.

It was quite dark and many would be considered scary walking through the woods alone, but the i found it very calming.

The sound of the leaves rustling, the odd sound of the animals like squirls, mice, owls wolves ..wait...wolves... uh oh.

Hearing a howl close behind i tense up and slowly turn in time to see a huge brown wolf emerge from the bushes.

As it approaches me it flattens its ears and gives off a small sad whine.

The sound breaks my heart.

I dont need to concentrate to guess who the wolf may be.

The acceleration in my heart beat makes me aware.

Looknig into the wolfs deep browns eyes,

"Seth" i whisper.

...

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

please review.

the more reviews the quicker the updates. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Hiya everyone.

Yes i know it's been a loooong time and i'm sorry but here's the next chapter and hopefully the next one won't be to far behind.

Enjoy.

...

**Chapter 11**

**Max pov**

Slowly and cautiously Seth advances ears down as if to reassure me he means no harm.

Although I know he won't hurt me instinct kicks in and I crouch into a fighting stance.

Years of fighting erasers will do that to you.

Another heart shattering whine escapes his jaws and I relax a little.

He's a couple of steps away now, almost within my hands reach suddenly he's right there and without my realizing it I find myself stroking his head.

He's so large and furry my hand almost disappears as I sink my hand in.

He releases a sort of rhythmic growl of pleasure as I scratch behind his ear.

"Don't get cute mutt" I say

"I'm still mad at you"

He chooses to ignore me, content with the small attention to his ear.

Maybe its because he's in his wolf form now or me being pregnant and all hormonal but looking down at Seth I just don't have it in me to yell at him or you know kill him like I did an hour ago.

"Ouch"

A slight kick in my stomach surprises me and I bend slightly clutching it.

Seth freezes noticing me reaching from my stomach and he quickly dashes to the bushes.

As he rustles around both my hands run over my stomach searching.

There.

Another kick.

A slow smile spreads across my face just as Seth emerges in a pair of torn jeans.

"Max are you ok? Is it the babies? Are they ok? Should I call Dr. Cullen? Do you need to sit down?"

As he fusses over me hopping around like a baby kangaroo I unknowingly reach for his hand.

A baffling look comes across his face as I place it on the side of my stomach.

"Max what are you do ahh?" he breaks off as a small but strong kick slightly jostles our hands.

A goofy looking smile spreads across his face as he looks at me and I'm certain mine displays an equally goofy one.

"Did you feel"? I ask excited.

"Sure did" he nods.

I stand there a few more moments wanting this brief moment of joy to last.

I look back up at Seth and thats when i realize how close we are.

One hand rests under mine over my stomach while his other rest on my hip.

I raise my other hand to push him away when it come into contact with hard muscle.

Thats when i remember he's only in jeans.

Despite my mental scolding i can't help but rake my eyes over his toned 6 pack.

My heart thumps in my ears as i raise my head to look into his deep brown eyes.

With my hand still on his warm chest i can feel his heart beat just as hard and fast as mine.

Slowly he raises his hand and sweeps a stray stand of hair that fell in my face.

He then runs his finger down my cheek making me shiver and goose bumps rise on my arms.

Traitorous body.

"Max" he mumbles in a deep and breath voice that makes my body melt and my eyes droop.

Slowly he raises my chin and leans in.

My eyes drift shut waiting...until another sharp kick brings me back to reality and the next thing i know Seth is on the ground and i'm running (well as best as i can run whilst pregnant) back to the house.'

What is wrong with me? what was i thinking?, no what would Fang think? What would Ella?.

God, i'm such a horrible sister I hate my self and I hate Seth.

Tears run down my face as i make it to the house, up the stairs and practicaly dive bomb on the bed and bury my face in my pillow.

**Seths pov**

If she didn't hate me before she will now.

Why can't i do anything right?

She's vunerable and emotional and i praticaly took advantage of that.

But she looked sooo beautiful looking up at me with that warm smile on her face.

My body heats up just remembering and it's already hot enough what with me being a shapeshifting wolf i'm praticaly a walking heater.

I remember the feel of her in my hands.

Feeling the babies kick even though their not my own was amazing.

I thought i would be bitter or jealous but i didn't.

Maybe it's because their apart of her and i love her soo much.

But even if that wasn't the case i still have no right to feel bitter or jealous though they are not my kids.

It's not their fault nor is it Fangs.

It's no ones really but when i think of this Fang guy i get all tense and jealous and then i feel guilty because he's dead and from what i hear he was a great guy and max loved him and still loves him i can tell.

Now She's about to have his babies alone, without him and the rest of her family and here i come along making matters worse.

She suffering so much and i just don't know what to do.

Breaking up with Ella sure as hell didn't help but i couldn't pretend anymore, it just wasn't fair to Max, Ella and myself.

Frustrated i run my fingers through my hair, release a long sigh and begin to make my way home.

...

Hope you liked.

Please review

The next chapter should be along soon.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own maximum ride or twilight.

I just wish I did.

...

**Max**

"I don't know how I'm going to go on without him Max".

Ella and I were at the breakfast table.

I could tell she barley got a wink of sleep.

Her face was red and puffy, her voice hoarse from crying all night.

Looking at her I feel even more disgusted with myself than before, when I remember what me and Seth almost did last night.

"He's no good for you sis". I try to console her.

"You can do so much better, no you deserve so much better". Scooting closer I rub her back trying calm the shaking and the sobs she's trying hard to hold in.

"But I love him" she explodes and a whole new wave of screaming/crying begins.

I sigh wishing I knew what to do to help.

Instead I hold her as she tries to calm down and get a hold of herself.

Eventually her sobs subside, and I send her back upstairs to bed, promising to tell mom to call the school (Not the evil one) .

She could definitely use the sleep.

"Max?" a tentative voice asks.

I look down to see total by my foot.

"You OK?" he asks.

"Fine I guess...Why?"

"Just worried about you. ya know?".

"Well don't. Ella's the one who's heart broken".

"Yeah but Max...so are you".

I freeze as images of Fang flash across my vision.

Everything he was and everything he will never get to be.

No stop it, I will not cry. God. whoever said time heals everything was a freaking liar.

"Ella will get over Seth but Fang will always be apart of you Max."

"I know" I mutter.

"You know...Fang loved you and wouldn't want you to be alone forever Max".

Huh?

"What do you mean, I have you, don't I?" I ask worried. Is Total leaving?.

" Always I'm just saying on the future you know these kids, their ….their going to need a father figure you know?"

Oh ...That's what he meant.

"No" I start furious all of a sudden.

"God total how can you even suggest that, Fang is and always will be my love I don't see how I can ever love again."

I don't want anyone who isn't him.

Seths face flashes in my mind fueling my rage even more.

"And what do you mean they NEED a father figure. What? Am I not enough?"

"Max that's not what I..."

"Do you reckon I'm an unfit mother?"

"Of course no..."

"Then why would you say those things" I yell no longer holding the tears in my eyes.

It's not totals fault. I blame the hormones.

The guilt may also be playing a part.

I take a few deep breathes and finally get myself under control.

"I'm sorry Total, really I am."

"I Know". He flies upward and into my arms where I hold him close.

"Don't worry about it" he says against my shoulder.

I set him down on the table and take a seat.

Leaning over i reach for a paper towel on the side and blow my nose.

"What I meant to say Max is that. In time the pain will ease...little by little".

I snort

"And within that time if you should happen to meet a guy...or girl what ever tickles your fancy"

That got a giggle out of me.

"If you should happen to meet someone else. No one will blame you. Least of all Fang. It is possible to love more that one person in a life time. Just because you love someone new doesn't mean you stop loving Fang. do you understand?"

I didn't but I nodded anyway and gave Total a small smile.

Wiping my eyes once more, I rose form my seat.

"Come on then". I say

"Lets go see the Cullen s. Their expecting us."

Total nods and leaps put the back door.

**Bella**

"Mommy is Max coming today?"

I smile down at my beautiful daughter.

"She sure is honey. Be sure to behave."

Jake myself and Renesme were at our field. Jake was in wolf form dozing whilst Renesme ran around and played in the tall grass. It was the guys turn to go hunting so it was just Esme, Alice and Rosalie back at the house.

"Do you think she'll want to play?"

"Maybe but remember sweetie she's pregnant so try not to be run around hectic around her. We don't want you running into her."

"OK. I'll slow down when I see her." And off she ran again.

To think children her age and younger were being tortured, experimented on and used for evil purposes.

Being a vampire I can't cry any more, but if I could I would.

Jakes head snaps up and I turn to see Seth in wolf form emerge from the forest.

Even in this form he looks glum. Poor thing, of all the people to imprint on it just had to be the most unavailable person ever.

Sighing he slumps down on the grass.

"Awwww" says Renesme scratching his ear.

"Poor Sethy". He playfully nudges her with his nose and she falls in the grass giggling.

"Come on guys we better head back."

As I turn, I catch Alices scent approaching fast.

So does Jake and Seth by the looks of it.

Whatever she has to tell us must be important that she couldn't wait 5 minutes for us to return.

Skidding to a halt just centermeters from crashing into me nose first she screams "He's coming".

I frown in confusion.

"Who?" I ask.

"Aro and the rest of volturi"

...Uh oh.

I hear Seth let out a low growl and I know we're all thinking the same thing.

"Their coming to check on us and how were doing since the last visit and if we'll reconider joining their ranks. But then it just disapears after that. Ican't see them at all"

That confirms our fears.

Not long after meeting Max Alice said she couldn't see Max in her visions.

At all.

And if the volturi disapear from the visions that can only mean Max is involved somehow.

It would be hard not to. Just one touch from any of Us and Aro will know all that we know about Max.

And no doubt he'll want her for himself.

Her and her babies.

...

Sorry for not updating in a while. Try to do better in the future.

hope you like the story so far.

Please review.

Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Hiya Everyone.

I've had a look over previous chapters and quickly corrected the many (understatement) grammar errors. I tend to type quick without checking what actually appears on the screen, but that shouldn't be a problem now.

Anyway s. Here's chapter 13. Please Enjoy.

…...

**Chapter 13**

**Max s pov**

"Aww this one is so cute, now I know you hate pink but Max but you HAVE to buy your little girl this. Ooh and your boy's going to look adorable in this blue hoody."

Don't ask me how I ended up baby shopping with Ella.

One minute I was sleeping in my bed at Charlie s house having a dreamless dream (As oppose to the usual nightmares) and the next...

**Flashback**

Whack...ow... What the?

I quickly roll over in bed preparing to fight as my attacker raises her arm wielding a ..pillow?

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I see Ella standing beside my bed dressed as her usual girlie self.

Long sleeve pink top with black lace around the collar and sleeves.

Dark wash skinny jeans and lace up heeled boots that would break my neck should I take one step in them.

Looking up at her up smiling face I see all traces of yesterdays crying has been replaced with a light layer of make up.

"Wakey, wakey Max. Get up and get dressed we're going...SHOPPING"

...Oh no.

**End of flashback**

Oh yes, that's how.

Usually I would have rolled over and gone back to sleep. Maybe barked out a "Go to hell"

But well.

I haven't had much time with Ella since I've got here.

And I think her dragging me out shopping is more to help her forget Seth for a little while than anything else.

And I'll admit it.

The tiny clothes she keeps tossing my way are cute.

"Sure Ella, toss them in the cart"

She chucks the clothes into our shopping cart.

We push our cart down to the end of the isle before I turn to Ella.

"You seem in higher spirits today"

"Yeah I just wanted to get out for a bit. I mean you've been here a few days now and we haven't really had a chance to bond you know as sisters."

I nod in agreement and I kinda feeling guilty.

As the older sister I really should have made time for Ella.

"Plus I kinda felt silly. I mean your going through so much Max and her I am crying like a baby. You had such great news about having twins and there I was balling my eyes out only thinking of my own problems."

She turns to me with a sad look on her face.

"I'm really sorry Max"

I wrap an arm around her pulling her towards me as we round the corner of another isle.

"Don't be silly. You had our heart broken. If your sad be sad. And remember I'm here for you OK?"

Sniffling she nods.

"Me too. From now on I'm going to focus on my older sister and my soon to be niece and nephew."

We smile at each other and continue our shopping.

Something catches Ella s eye and she dashes to grab it.

My face pales as she holds up the monstrosity.

"Wow. Max this babies pink tutu is so..."

"NO"

"But.."

"No"

"It will look so..."

"No. No tutus for my kids. The only way your putting that hideous glittery thing on my child is over my dead body."

I cross my arms. Mind made up.

She sighs in defeat.

"Yeah your right. Besides this is more a toddlers size any ways."

As she puts it back I see what she means.

It's to big for a new born but would fit someone a little bigger.

Someone like...

I smile as a cruel thought crosses my mind.

"On second thought Ella we will take it."

**Seth s Pov**

Man I feel like such a creep.

Spying on Max and Ella like this.

We cancelled our meeting with her yesterday to inform the rest of the pack and Cullen s.

We're still debating over what to do.

Since then i've been following Max.

I feel kinda like a stalker and i'm exhausted from watching her window all night.

But I'm not going to let the Volturi have her.

Edward said Aro has a passion for collecting rare things.

And Max is rare.

And beautiful.

And amazing.

And ... I shake my head quickly clearing my thoughts.

Must stay focused.

That's the whole point of me following Max around.

I need to focus on her and make sure one of the Volturi s henchmen don't spot her first.

This would be so much easier if Alice could see Max in her visions.

But the fact that she can't see Max and the Volturi could only mean they will eventual meet.

And when that happens I have to be there to protect Max and our .. er..I mean her babies.

Keeping my distance from Max but within my sight range I quickly dash behind a display counter as she finishes paying for baby clothes, toys and ..is that a tutu?

She makes her way towards me.

But I remain hidden behind the counter.

The store is packed today so hopefully she'll confuse my scent in with the rest of the people shopping.

From what we learned about her the other day at the Cullen s house is that, like us she has a great sense of smell. But it works best if she's focusing on a target.

Max pause a few feet away from me and I freeze.

She then darts her head from side to side as if looking for someone.

And that's when I realize.

...Where's Ella?

"Seth?"

Slowly, like a stiff robot I turn horrified to see Ella standing behind me with a confused look on her face and two soda cans in her hand.

"What are you doing here? ...And why were you watch Max like that?"

CRAP.

...

Thanks everyone for all the reviews.

Please keep them coming.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 13.

Let me know what you think.


End file.
